


Thoughts and Confessions

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Sibling Incest, True Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: What happens when you realize that you are in love with your twin?Should be clear that none of the characters are mine, but I do love them very much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts running through George's head while he's watching his twin.

_You are on the other side of our common room, having fun, joking around with our friends. You look beautiful. You always do. When you laugh. When you smile at me. When you brush your hair out of your face. When you’re all sweaty after an intense game of Quidditch. You’re pretty when you sleep too. When you’re lying there, looking so peaceful. Breathing deeply and calmly. Sometimes, when you’re having a bad dream and you’re restless in your sleep, I stroke your hair. Very softly as to not awake you, but it still helps. Your eyes are closed then, of course. Covered by delicate lids. Your eyelashes look as soft and as fragile as feathers. But when you’re awake and you look at me… I always tend to get lost in those beautiful depths with those tiny specks of gold around the pupils. I love the way you squint slightly when you’re laughing. As a matter of fact, I love everything about your laugh. The way it sounds. The way you look when you do it. The way it infects others, including me. I love that wild, open side of you. Just as much as I love your more silent, reflective side. You don’t often show this in public, but you still sometimes do when we’re alone. We’ve always been so close. We’ve always been comfortable around each other. We still are. I still am. And yet, there is more to it now, at least for me. I assume it has always been there. Maybe for you too, but I’m too scared to ask. I’ve never been afraid to ask you anything, to tell you anything. Now, however, you have started to enthrall me. I dream of holding you in my arms. Of kissing your hair. Your forehead. Your lips. Of whispering into your ear how much I love you. I’ve done that in the past, of course. But it has always been innocent. Now it wouldn’t be anymore. Not for me. I’m scared to do any of this now, because I’m afraid you’d perceive a change. I guess I’ve gotten a bit more distant and I think you’ve noticed. You look at me more often with a questioning glance on your face, these days. I’m questioning so many things myself. On the other hand, I don’t, really. I don’t question my feelings. I’m sure of them. But I question yours. I question how you would react. What you would say. Whether you’d slap me and never talk to me again. I would die from this. Or if you’d smile at me and kiss me. Or something in between. We’ve always been more than brothers, our souls have always been conjoined. I knew what you were thinking. What you were going to say, going to do. And the other way around. Now there is this crucial piece of information that I need, but I can’t seem to read your mind this time. I sometimes think I can. But what I do read from it then, seems too unlikely. Too good to be true. So I’m waiting for a sign. A definite affirmation. And I keep hoping. I love you more than brothers usually do. And I keep hoping that you feel the same._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred is aware of his brother's feelings for him and he's got a plan.

_Georgie, Georgie, Georgie... You're so smart, usually. I often think that you might be the smarter one of us two. And yet, when it comes to this thing between us, you act completely oblivious... We always knew what the other one was thinking and that hasn't changed. I know how you feel. I can see the way you look at me. Not right now of course. In this instant, you are completely immersed in your charms book. I don't even think you realize that I'm looking at you, taking in the beautiful sight of you lying on your bed and concentrating. Oh Georgie, I've also noticed that you touch me less and when you to, it's different, more careful and yet more wanting in a way. You've changed, dear brother, you've become more distant. It hurts. I want to be close to you, closer than ever, in fact. I'm almost be a little angry with you, because you don't trust yourself, don't trust us, our connection. I think you do realize how I feel and yet you refuse to believe it. You're scared of course, I know you. If one of us ever worried about consequences in the past, it has always been you. Actually, that has often come in handy, but in this case it's completely unnecessary. At least with me. I'm your gooddamn soulmate, you should be able to talk to me about everything! And I don't wanna be pushed away! I know you don't mean to. And yet, this is what happens. I love you so goddamn much! And I want you to know. I want you to know and to be comfortable with it, with me and with me kissing you, holding you. Because this is what I want to do. And I will. But you've been unreasonable. You've even hurt me. A little, but still. I'll therefore won't make it too easy for you. Just a little tease, a loving prank. You'll hate me for it but at the same time, you'll love it. I wanna tell the whole world how amazing you are and how much I love you. And I will. Just you wait and see, dear sweet, oblivious brother. I'll take care of this soon. Until then, I'll restrain myself and be content with just looking forward to being close to you again and in a different way than ever before. Merlin, you're so damn beautiful. That smile when you look at me, like now. I wanna burn this picture into my retina and never stop looking at it ever again. You ask me what's wrong because I let out a sigh. You're so cute sometimes..._

"Nothing, Georgie, just tired. Gonna sleep now... Night!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day brings a few surprises for George.

_What the hell?!_  
  
George awoke to a soft pricking on his temple. Groggily, he blinked his eyes and saw that the curtain around his fourposter had been drawn back. “Morning, Georgie! Slept well? Looks like you’ve got a devotee!” Lee grinned broadly.  
  
_What’s he talking about? Merlin… Too bright… too - fuck! What’s that pricking?!_  
  
As he sat up and looked around, he spotted a small bewitched cupid figure, hovering in the air next to him, shooting tiny arrows at his head. Their heart-shaped spikes were what was causing the pricking feeling.  
  
_What the fuck?!_  
  
George enclosed the tiny figure with his hand to stop it from shooting arrows at him. He looked around and his gaze found Lee’s. “What’s this about?” he asked his friend who couldn’t stop grinning. “It’s Valentine’s Day, dumbass! And you’re quite obviously very be _loved_ … I’m gonna go down for breakfast now, I hope there’s something left, I overslept too. Don’t forget to look out of the window!” With that, Lee left their shared dormitory.  
  
_What? How late is it? ... Fuck! Gotta hurry… Why didn’t Fred wake me? Oh, that stupid angel-thing! Better throw it out of the… WHAT THE FUCK?!_  
  
He had approached the window to chuck the cupid figure outside and immediately saw huge letters that looked like enchanted clouds forming the words “George Weasley I Love You”.  
  
_Who the hell did this? And why? Someone fancies me that I don’t know of? Katie? Alicia? Some first year? No, bewitching clouds like that is too advanced magic. Someone at least O.W.L. year… Who’d do such a thing without telling me who they are? Gotta ask Fred, maybe he knows more. Oh God, has he seen this? Where IS he? Does he think I’m in love too? With whoever did this? He mustn't think this, I need to tell him, I need to see him! I don’t want him to think I’m in love with someone else! But… Ok… calm down… Breathe… Think… I need to find Fred... He probably has seen this... I’ll make sure that he knows that I have no idea who did it and that I’m not interested either... All I care about is him, no… our pranks. And inventions. All I care about is our joke shop and that’s that. No girls. Fuck!_  
  
He had thrown the small cupid out of the dorm window and was pressing his palms onto his closed eyes. After a few more steadying breaths, he quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
“Well George, someone likes you, eh?”  
  
“Hey George, any idea who’s into you like that?  
  
“Never knew you had a girlfriend! Who is she?”  
  
“Yo Weasley! Did you do that yourself to make it look like someone finds you hot?” - “Fuck you, Montague!”  
  
  
_Fuck! Will it be like this all day? I gotta get rid of those damn clouds!_

He had finally reached the great hall and slumped down at Gryffindor table. He had barely sat as a shower of heart-shaped pink confetti started to rain down on him from outside a tiny golden cloud that was floating over his head. With a start, he jumped up again. A lot of the other students were laughing, clearly enjoying the entertainment.  
  
_Fuck! Gotta get out of here. Where the hell is FRED?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred has a confession to make.

George found his brother standing in front of the potions classroom. A broad grin was gracing Fred’s face as his brother rounded on him. “There you are! Why didn’t you wake me? Why weren’t you at breakfast? Have you seen that… stuff? The cupid? And the clouds? And at breakfast-” “So many questions at once!” Fred continued grinning but placed a hand on George’s shoulder to soothe him. For a moment George stared at it irritated, then he backed away. Fred wouldn’t let himself get affected by this, though. “Yes Georgie, I’ve seen the cupid. And the clouds. And I’ve… heard about the confetti at breakfast. So you’ve got an admirer. Don’t you like the attention?" They moved inside the classroom with the rest of the students and found their places at one of the tables in the back.  
  
“Although some of you will undoubtly be disappointed by this, we will not dedicate our time to love Potions today.” Snape told the class by way of a greeting. “Some of you obviously are in no need of such elixirs anyway, as surprising as that may be”, he added, looking at George with a mean sneer on his face. The Slytherins in the classroom chuckled at this, while George’s face turned almost as read as his hair, out of anger.  
  
While Snape went on and gave the class instructions on sleeping draughts, George turned to Fred. “I do not like that attention and this is why!” he told his brother, nodding in Snape’s direction. To his amazement, Fred merely shrugged indifferently. “He’s a git, Georgie. But that's not exactly news, is it?” Still agitated, George shook his head and pretended to read the instructions in his potions book. However, it wasn’t long before he looked up at his twin again. “Fred, listen. I have no idea who did all this stuff but I want you to know that… I… well, I don’t care, really.” Fred raised his eyebrows and looked rather doubious. He knew exactly where this was heading. “Oh, you don’t, do you? And why is that?” - “Because… well… because there’s no one I fancy. So whoever made all this for me, I have no interest in them.” “As fascinating as your love life surely is, Mr. Weasley, I would prefer you focusing your attention to my lesson while in class. I don’t like my students with their head in the _clouds_...”, Snape interrupted him. George’s face turned red again as the other students snickered and he threw some random ingredients into his cauldron. “So…”, Fred took up their conversation after a few moments, “You mean to tell me that you are neither interested in… Angelina”, he raised a hand to scratch his chin, looking ruminative “...nor in Hermione… or Lee… I mean, who knows, right?” - “What the hell are you talking about? None of them as a thing for me… I think. And I don’t either!” “Mr. Weasley! 10 points from Gryffindor! I hope this will turn your attention from your liaisons to the task at hand!” Snape snarled. Fred smirked. George was almost where he wanted him. “Georgie… It’s fine if you’re not interested in any of those girls... or boys. But may I ask why you are so keen on emphasizing this for me?” George, still turned towards his cauldron, looked at his brother from the corner of his eye with a startled expression, his cheeks slowly turning red once more as - CRASH!  
  
With a loud blast, the potion that George had been stirring exploded and emitted a thick cloud of dark purple smoke that hit him square in the face. He looked up with a bewildered expression, his face completely purple from the vapor. “Enough!” cried Snape. “The lesson is over now. Class dismissed. Mr. Weasley, you will stay and clean up this mess. Without magic.”

***

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you at lunch?” Fred asked his twin as he closed the dormitory door behind him. George was sitting on his bed, looking out of the window where the clouds bearing the love declaration were still clearly visible. “I just needed a break. And I didn’t want any more confetti raining down on me.” Fred’s heart went out to his brother, sitting there almost forlorn, his face still slightly purple. “Fair enough. But you look cute with that purple face, Georgie. As if you were permanently embarrassed.” - “Haha, that’s funny. I kinda am, actually, you know?” Fred couldn’t help but smile at this. “Here, have a sandwich. I brought you some food, because I figured you must be hungry.” George took it and devoured it immediately. Since his breakfast had practically been non existent and he had now skipped lunch too, he had already been planning on going down to the kitchen later and getting something to eat directly from the house elves. He was thankful for his brother being so considerate and softly patted his hand on the mattress next to him, inviting Fred to sit down next to him.  
  
Fred joined his brother on the bed and looked at him. “Do you really find those love declarations so terrible?” George gazed at him resignedly and sighed. “Well… I suppose objectively speaking they are not that bad… There’s obviously some cool magic behind them and I’d feel flattered if I were interested… But… I just don’t feel that way for whoever did it and so-” - “How do you know?” Fred interrupted. “Excuse me?” - “How do you know how you feel for the person who did it? D’you have any idea who’s behind it?” - “I… No. But I know that I’m in love with… no one… so… There's nobody who could do all this and have me reciprocating their feelings.” - “Are you sure?” - “Fred, what-” - “Is there not one person in the whole wide world that you would want to declare their love for you?” George looked at his twin as though seeing him for the first time. “Fred, what are y-” he was cut off by Fred’s lips on his own. Startled, he backed away and stared at his twin, his breathing rather fast. “What the… did you… What…” Fred reached out his hand to cup George’s cheek. “It’s alright, Georgie, I know how you feel. And I'm in love with you too.” - “You what? How d’you… are you… I don’t…” - “George. Please. If you want to tell me something, feel free to do so. If you have a question, go ahead. But kindly form whole sentences, will you?” Fred couldn’t help grinning. “You’re really cute when you’re all confused, d’you know that?” he said, a look of love and affection in his eyes.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred savors the closeness of his one true love.

_Took some time to get us here, but I’m so glad I succeeded. You feel so damn good in my arms, your naked skin against mine.You taste damn good too and you sound... God, you sound so fucking hot when you moan my name. I love how close we are now. Closer than ever before and more complete than I could ever have imagined. I’m glad you weren't mad at me for teasing you with all that lovey-dovey stuff. You were so cute with that surprised face of yours, when I confessed everything. I knew you’d be shocked at first but I also knew I would make you happy on the long run. And I was right. I can see through you so easily. But I’m fully aware that this goes both ways. Once again. You trust your senses again, trust us. That’s the biggest achievement and the biggest relief for me. Merlin, you smell so good! That scent of your hair is heavenly. And I love how you look at me, with a mixture of lust and wanting. I’m so thrilled that I could dispel your doubts. That you trust me enough to do this. We both know this is how it’s supposed to be. You and me. United as one in every way. I want to hold you like this forever. And I will. Sometimes certainly more figuratively than right now but I will never let you go. I’ll always stay by your side and be there for you. You’re the best thing that could ever have happened to me and I love you to an extent that it’ll take me the rest of my life to show you how much you mean to me. But that’s worth it and I look forward to every second of it._  
  
“I love you, Georgie.”  
  
_Hell, you take my breath away every time you say it back._


End file.
